


Настоящие братья

by Catwolf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Джеремайе очень хотелось поверить, что Джером способен стать ему настоящим братом…





	Настоящие братья

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое AU: мать не спрятала Джеремайю от Джерома в возрасте 10 лет, и сейчас обоим братьям по 18.

Джеремайя Валеска со вздохом отодвинул книгу, снял очки и потёр пальцами переносицу.  
— Устал, — сообщил он в пустоту.  
— Снова засиделся над книжкой, да, братишка?  
Джеремайя невольно вздрогнул, услышав голос Джерома. Брат-близнец всегда его пугал. Нет, на самом деле вещи, которые творил Джером, были не настолько ужасны, как Джеремайя рассказывал матери…  
Ну да — он наговаривал на Джерома. Да, он тоже был неидеален. Да, ему хотелось, чтобы мать любила его больше — но ведь он этого заслуживал, правда?  
Джером пугал Джеремайю не тем, что порой в нём явственно проявлялось безумие. Джеремайю пугало то, что он чувствовал такое же безумие в себе самом, — и злило, что Джером, в отличие от него, даже не пытается держать себя в руках.  
Это ведь несложно. У всех нас есть тёмная сторона — но это не значит, что мы должны позволять ей брать над нами верх. Как бы нам ни было тяжело; как бы плохо с нами ни обращались окружающие.  
И вообще — с Джеромом плохо обращаются именно потому, что видят: он нисколько не пытается обуздать своё безумие. И даже если Джеремайя немного способствует тому, чтобы к брату относились хуже…  
Всё справедливо. Джером сам это провоцирует. Если бы он старался быть хорошим человеком…  
…хорошим братом…  
Тогда, возможно, Джеремайя приложил бы хоть какие-то усилия, чтобы хорошее отношение окружающих к нему самому распространилось и на Джерома. Джеремайя ведь старается быть хорошим. Старается быть справедливым.  
— Я делаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы повышать свой уровень образования, Джером, — сказал он вслух, внутренне напрягаясь. Рядом с Джеромом у него всегда было так — никогда не получалось расслабиться.  
И даже не потому, что Джеремайя всё время ждал от Джерома какой-то пакости.  
Горячие сквозь рубашку руки цепко сжали его плечи. Ухо обожгло чужое дыхание — Джером, как всегда, даже не пытался держать дистанцию.  
— Ну что ж ты так, братишка, — Джеремайя не поворачивал голову, но по голосу было слышно, что Джером улыбается. — Совсем себя не щадишь. Сидишь взаперти в фургоне, вышел бы на свежий воздух… посмотрись вон в зеркало — лицо скоро белое, как мел, станет…  
— Джером, я ни за что не поверю, что ты искренне обо мне заботишься, — Джеремайя услышал в собственном голосе раздражение и разозлился за это и на себя, и на брата — он не любил проявлять эмоции. — Что тебе… — он наконец повернул голову и практически уткнулся носом в нос так и не подумавшего отстраниться Джерома. — Чёрт! — воскликнул Джеремайя, окончательно теряя самообладание, и попытался вскочить, но руки брата держали его крепко. — Почему ты всё время лезешь в моё личное пространство?!  
— Да не нервничай ты так, братишка, — Джером наконец отодвинулся, и Джеремайя только сейчас почувствовал, что от брата пахнет не так, как обычно, — чем-то резковатым и химическим. — Я, может, правда помочь хочу. Как насчёт немного расслабиться?  
— Потащишь меня к шлюхам? — Джеремайя раздражённо вздохнул и попытался пригладить выбившийся из тщательно зачёсанных волос вихор. — Говорю сразу: я не согласен. Даже не уговаривай.  
Джером фыркнул и скорчил гримасу. На какую-то долю секунды Джеремайя пожалел, что не может так же свободно выражать эмоции.  
— Братишка, я оскорблён в лучших чувствах. Разве ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я ходил по шлюхам? А вдруг я встречу там нашу дорогую мамочку? Это уже будет инцест. И вообще, она не в моём вкусе.  
— Боже, Джером, — Джеремайя вскочил из-за стола и прошёлся, насколько это позволяли размеры тесной комнатушки в цирковом фургончике. При слове «инцест» он почему-то покраснел, хоть и понимал, что Джером просто в очередной раз насмехается над матерью. — Тогда что…  
— Хочу тебе кое-что предложить, — Джером хмыкнул и снова подошёл к Джеремайе почти вплотную. — Волшебный напиток.  
— Джером, ты подсел на наркотики?! — вскричал Джеремайя с искренним возмущением. — Чего-чего, а такого…  
— Братишка, ну перестань, — Джером положил руку ему на грудь, но отстраняться было некуда — за спиной оказалась стена фургончика. — Кто говорит о наркотиках? Напиток по моему рецепту. Собственное изобретение.  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы у тебя когда-либо проявлялись познания в химии, — пробормотал Джеремайя, думая по большей части о том, как бы заставить брата убрать руку с его груди.  
— Что, братишка, думаешь, ты один у нас умный, да?  
— Ладно, — Джеремайя в очередной раз вздохнул. Во-первых — может, дав попробовать ему свой чёртов напиток, Джером наконец отстанет (и перестанет его трогать), а во-вторых, ему правда было интересно, на что могло хватить способностей брата. — Давай свой волшебный напиток. Но если ты задумал меня отравить…  
— Ну что ты, братишка, — если бы Джеремайя знал Джерома чуть хуже, то по выражению его лица подумал бы, что тот и вправду оскорблён. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— За тебя.  
— Ну ладно. Глотну я, потом ты. Так пойдёт?  
— Пойдёт, пойдёт, — Джеремайя запустил руку в волосы и бездумно их взъерошил, окончательно уничтожая тщательную укладку.  
Ладно. В худшем случае, Джером подсунет ему какую-то наркоту. Зато потом отстанет.  
А с одного раза всё равно ничего не должно случиться.  
  
— Выходит, у тебя всё же есть талант к химии? — с лёгким удивлением спросил Джеремайя, глядя, как Джером с ухмылкой, за которую его всегда хотелось ударить (в высшей степени недостойный порыв агрессии — в котором, разумеется, виноват Джером), берёт стеклянную мензурку, в которой плещется ядовито-красная жидкость.  
Джеремайя не знал, как относиться к мысли о том, что из них двоих не только он может оказаться талантливым. С одной стороны, ему нравилось быть лучшим. Примером для подражания. Любимцем матери.  
С другой стороны — может, Джером всё-таки мог бы стать ему _нормальным_ братом? Таким, о котором Джеремайя всегда мечтал? Они могли бы вместе поступить в институт. Оба получить стипендию — если окажутся одинаково способными. Вместе учиться и работать. Вместе…  
Что ещё можно было бы делать вместе с нормальным братом (а не склонным к агрессии полусумасшедшим, каким был Джером), Джеремайя придумать не успел — потому что Джером сделал из мензурки большой глоток, на секунду зажмурился, ухмыльнулся ещё шире, чем прежде, и, утерев тыльной стороной руки рот (что за манеры!), протянул мензурку брату.  
Ладно. Он же пообещал глотнуть, так? Ничего с ним не будет. Джером тоже глотнул — и вон, стоит, ухмыляется.  
Конечно, если это яд… и Джером заранее выпил противоядие…  
Нет, до такого Джером просто не додумается.  
Джеремайя поднёс мензурку к губам и храбро из неё отхлебнул.  
Чёрт… блядь…  
Кажется, он выматерился — пусть и мысленно — впервые в жизни. Ощущение было такое, словно в мензурке находилась чистая кислота — и сейчас, жидким огнём прокатившись по горлу и пищеводу, она разъедала все внутренности Джеремайи Валеска.  
Блядь… блядь… Как он мог так опростоволоситься?.. Как мог поверить Джерому?  
Но… тот ведь тоже пил…  
Согнувшись пополам, Джеремайя отчаянно закашлялся. Из глаз ручьями текли слёзы; сил не было даже на то, чтобы высказать брату всё, что он о нём думает.  
Блядь…  
— Ну что ты, братишка, — от сочувствия — разумеется, лживого, иначе просто и быть не может, — в голосе Джерома Джеремайе ещё больше захотелось его ударить. — Не боись, это только в первый раз так… а ну-ка, давай ещё…  
Всё ещё кашляя, Джеремайя свалился на колени — и Джером не замедлил этим воспользоваться. Потянул за короткие пряди волос, заставляя запрокинуть голову (в этом жесте есть что-то пошлое, однозначно пошлое…), и снова ткнул в губы проклятую мензурку — которую, как казалось Джеремайе, он выронил, но, судя по всему, брат успел вынуть её из его руки. Стеклянный край больно стукнулся о зубы…  
Ядовито-красная жидкость опять полилась в рот — но на этот раз ощущения, что выжгло всё нутро, уже не было.  
Сквозь заволокшие глаза слёзы Джеремайя смотрел снизу вверх, как брат допивает остатки. Яд там или нет, но пить его сам Джером тоже не боялся.  
Снова утёр рот ладонью. Чёрт, он такой смешной, когда делает это…  
Джеремайя привык думать о брате как об опасном, надоедливом, раздражающем — но смешным тот не казался ему ещё никогда. А сейчас, глядя на Джерома, неудержимо хотелось смеяться — и Джеремайя рассмеялся.  
Едва ли не впервые в жизни рассмеялся вслух и очень громко.  
— Ну вот видишь, братишка, — Джером тоже смеялся — в кои-то веки чуть потише, чем брат. — Не так всё и плохо, а? Стоило быть таким трусом…  
— Наркотик? — продолжая смеяться, с трудом выговорил Джеремайя. Было уже не страшно; совсем-совсем не страшно. Джером подсунул ему наркоту. Вполне ожидаемо. Хорошо, что не яд.  
Как же смешно…  
И внутри уже почти не жжёт…  
— Кое-что получше, — видя, что брат безуспешно пытается подняться с пола, Джером потянул его вверх. Обнял за плечи, прижал к себе, помогая удержаться на ногах, — и Джеремайя мельком подумал, что прикосновения Джерома тоже больше не кажутся ему раздражающими.  
— Это экспериментальный образец, — Джером снова шептал ему на ухо, почти касаясь губами, от горячего дыхания по телу разливалась непривычная слабость, искорки смеха продолжали безумную пляску в крови. — Я его усовершенствую… сделаю разные варианты… Один — такой, чтобы люди умирали от смеха; не всегда он продлевает жизнь, а, братишка? Другой — такой, чтобы пробуждать в каждом его истинную натуру… наихудшие качества, которые он скрывал даже от самого себя…  
Продолжая держать брата в объятиях, Джером теснил его спиной по комнате. Похоже на какой-то нелепый безумный танец.  
От этой мысли Джеремайе стало ещё веселее. Продолжая смеяться, он тоже вцепился в плечи брата — не чтобы оттолкнуть, просто чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Спина и затылок впечатались в стенку фургончика. Джером прижался всем телом, втиснув колено между ног и приблизив лицо к лицу.  
Так смешно…  
— А третий, — полушёпотом выдохнул Джером, — третий будет лично для тебя. Мне, знаешь ли, чертовски надоело, что ты, братишка, вечно притворяешься пай-мальчиком. Даже перед собой притворяешься — я тебя как облупленного знаю… А ведь ты такой же, как и я. Такой же — как там меня называли, психопат, безумец, гнилой изнутри? А может, ты даже хуже, братишка. Надо проверить. Мы могли бы много чего провернуть вместе…  
Джеремайя тяжело дышал. Всё ещё было весело, но с губ смех уже не слетал.  
Джером был слишком близко… но впервые его не хотелось оттолкнуть.  
Возможно, Джером прав. Возможно…  
— Может, лучше использовать не напиток? — задумчиво спросил Джером, внаглую положив ладонь Джеремайе на щёку и словно бы рассеянно поглаживая. — Допустим, газ… Чёрт. У меня правда не хватает познаний. Надо будет, чтобы ты мне помог, братишка.  
— Я помогу, — Джеремайя снова рассмеялся — в самом деле, почему бы не помочь Джерому? Почему бы им не стать наконец настоящими братьями? — Я ведь тебя умнее. Всё равно умнее.  
— О нет, братишка, — Джером насмешливо покачал головой, скользнул рукой чуть ниже, задержал большой палец в углу рта Джеремайи, чуть оттянул. — Я — умнее. Потому что именно благодаря мне ты сейчас — настоящий. Пусть даже только почти. И ненадолго. Но мы это исправим…  
Джером чуть поёрзал, и Джеремайя сдавленно охнул, поняв, что брат притирается к нему, заставляя развести ноги шире.  
— Можно было бы заставить тебя сейчас что-то сделать, — пробормотал Джером, вглядываясь в лицо Джеремайи. — Что-то плохое… может, даже кого-то убить… Правда, смешно, братишка? Правда, было бы смешно, если бы ты замарал руки и больше не смог считать себя хорошим и законопослушным? Но нет. Это не сегодня. Сегодня…  
Губы Джерома растянулись в широчайшей из его улыбок.  
— Сегодня ты станешь очень-очень грязным, братишка. Нет, не от чужой крови. Это потом. Сегодня от…  
Договорить Джером не успел. Снова засмеявшись, Джеремайя схватил его за плечи, толкнул, и они вместе опрокинулись на кровать. Джером на спину, Джеремайя сверху.  
— Ну уж нет, — Джером не пугал, Джером казался смешным — и испытывать превосходство над Джеремайей он больше не будет. Джеремайя почувствовал, что тоже ухмыляется — сейчас очень похоже на Джерома. — Это _ты_ у меня станешь грязным. Сам виноват… думаешь, самый умный…  
Джером расхохотался под ним, но выбраться не пытался. Искорки танцевали в крови — искорки смеха, искорки впервые высвобожденного и осознанного желания, — и хотя ударить брата Джеремайе больше не хотелось, но по-прежнему хотелось стереть улыбку с его губ.  
Он знает, как. Теперь — знает.  
Джером только думал, что победил. Это он, Джеремайя, будет сегодня главным.  
Хорошо бы ещё Джером сопротивлялся. Жаль, что не сопротивляется. А впрочем, нет, так проще. Так лучше.  
Джеремайя вжал брата собой в кровать. Прильнул губами к его губам, грубо раздвинул их языком.  
Так смешно…  
…и так хочется…  
Кто же из них главный?..  
Разберёмся, братишка. Но всё-таки мы с тобой настоящие братья.  
А если ещё нет, то сейчас ими станем.  
  


***

Проснувшись, Джеремайя не сразу осознал, где находится — и почему, вопреки обыкновению, спал голый, а не в пижаме.  
Чёрт, что же случилось вчера…  
Память вернулась в следующую секунду — и Джеремайя с ужасом простонал, укрывшись одеялом с головой и чувствуя, как пылают от стыда щёки.  
Чёртов Джером. Чёртов…  
А впрочем — Джером ли во всём виноват? Ведь в конце инициативу проявил он, Джеремайя…  
Нет. Разумеется, виноват Джером. Подсунул ему свой чёртов кислотный напиток. Решил осквернить хоть так. Хорошо, что не заставил совершить никакого преступления, как намекал… или лучше бы заставил? Что страшнее — преступление против закона или инцест?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джеремайя вылез из-под одеяла. Прятаться в постели — не выход.  
Тем более — в постели, где они с Джеромом…  
Мать, похоже, до сих пор не вернулась. На крохотном столике возле кровати лежал листок бумаги, на котором яркими фломастерами была нарисована дурацкая клоунская голова и небрежным почерком Джерома выведены слова.  
«Хорошо повеселились, а, братишка? Ещё повеселимся! А засосов всё-таки оставляй поменьше. Они мне не идут».  
Твою ж…  
Джеремайя зло смял бумагу в кулаке. Надел очки, не понадобившиеся для того, чтобы прочитать крупно написанные Джеромом слова. Взлохматил волосы — если их ещё было куда лохматить.  
Надо бежать. Немедленно. Мать обещала помочь… помочь ему укрыться от Джерома…  
От Джерома — или от себя?..  
Джеремайя замотал головой. Нет, нет. Он ни в чём не виноват. Это всё Джером. Только Джером. Как всегда.  
Он сбежит. Забудет как страшный сон и Джерома, и цирк, и…  
…и тот ужасный вечер, когда ему казалось, что они стали настоящими братьями.  
Джеремайя снова вздохнул — почти с сожалением — и начал поспешно одеваться.


End file.
